Subscriptions to video services generally provide video services at a predetermined geographic location associated with the subscription, such as a subscriber's home. For example, video services may be provided to subscribers via a video distribution network connected to cable inputs in a receiver known as a “set top box” (STB) at the predetermined geographic location. However, a subscriber for video services may find it desirable to obtain video services at locations other than the predetermined location associated with the subscription. And in fact, using an approach sometimes referred to as “place-shifting” video services, it is possible to allow a subscriber to access subscribed-for video services at potentially unlimited number of locations via a network such as the Internet.
Present approaches for place-shifting video services suffer from a number of shortcomings. At present, place-shifting video services generally requires a subscriber to video services to purchase one or more specialized pieces of hardware that is typically attached to the subscriber's STB to provide place-shifting. Further, a remote video device, such as a personal computer, usually requires proprietary multimedia player software in order to display video services. By operating over public networks such as the Internet, which transports digital data on a “best efforts” basis, present place-shifting services suffer from the limitations of such networks and are not able to provide video services to a subscriber according to standards for a quality of service (QoS). However, because present approaches to place-shifting generally make use of proprietary signaling protocols, it is generally difficult, if not practically impossible, to integrate place-shifting with other existing telecommunications infrastructures.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to integrate place-shifting capabilities directly into subscribers STBs. It would further be advantageous to use a standard signaling protocol that would not require proprietary hardware and software. It would further be advantageous to be able to provide place-shifting using existing telecommunications infrastructures other than the Internet, thereby providing place-shifting according to a predetermined QoS and also leveraging existing infrastructure. It would further be beneficial to be able to provide place-shifting in conjunction with other network services, such as internet protocol (IP) telephony.